Truth or Dare: Dare
by yure-chan
Summary: A game turns out to be a disaster for Iruka when he is told that he have to ask Kakashi out for a date. How will the academy teacher bring the message across to the copy nin? Slight KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

The group huddled together as they eyed each other intently. The room was dark, the only source of light from a lamp in the corner. A single kunai lay on the table they were crowding around. All of them were silent as they waited for each other to speak. Someone swallowed thickly. Finally, one of them sighed and stared at his comrades.

"This will be the last time we are doing this. Everyone has made their choice. You guys know the rules for this." Nods were seen. The man continued. "Whoever the kunai points at, the person will have to accomplish the task."

Silence hung in the air before the group nodded uncertainly. The man took in a deep breath.

"Shall we do this?" Murmurs of agreements were heard. The man placed his hand on the kunai and hesitated for a moment before he spun the weapon in a swift movement.

Everyone watched the kunai intently. The sound of the metallic weapon against the wooden surface of the table was loud in the silence of the night. They offered a silent prayer to the person whose fate will be sealed by the weapon. The sound slowly faded as the kunai came to a stop.

Everyone paused.

The man who spun the kunai fumbled for his lighter and flicked it. He brought the small light close to the table and looked at it. The rest followed suit as they tried to see who the chosen one was.

Another silence before a small gasp was heard. The man covered his mouth as he nudged the person beside him.

"Switch on the lights." His partner complied and eased himself from the floor and headed towards the corner where the only source of brightness was. A flick of something could be heard and a moment later, the room was flooded in light.

All of them squinted at the sudden intrusion to their eyes, which had grown accustomed to the dark. When they recovered from it, all of them stared at the table, trying to confirm what they had seen under the dim light earlier on.

And, all of them turned to look at the person which the point of the kunai was directed at. One of them shook his head in sympathy as the others shuffled uneasily, trying to hide their emotions.

The man who had spun the kunai gaped a few moments, hands still over his mouth, before funny sounds started coming out from his throat.

And then, all of them burst out laughing.

Everyone, that is, except for one who was still staring at the kunai, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Oh my god! It's Iruka." Genma gasped in between laughter. Raidou stood at the corner where the light switches were and shook his head lightly, amusement evident in his eyes, as he eyed the horrified younger man.

"About time. He always escapes the last round. Oh my, this is going to be fun." Kotetsu rolled on the floor, clutching his sides. Izumo bowed over the table, laughing hysterically.

Iruka gaped for a few seconds, staring at the seemingly innocent kunai before he stuttered. "Wa…Wait! Wha…What the hell? What did you do to the kunai, Genma?" He hadn't expected it. Of all the times they had played the truth or dare game, Iruka had always managed to escape the last round, which consists of either forcing out the most brutal truth or doing the most insane dare that any of them could come up with. The kunai had always pointed at Kotetsu or Izumo, sometimes Raidou and occasionally Genma. But never him. No, he always escaped that. He groaned when he realized that his luck had run out this time.

Genma straightened himself and tried to keep his amusement as he faced the younger man. "I didn't do anything. I just spun it like I did every time." He hugged his stomach as another bout of laughter came bubbling out.

Raidou walked over and sat down beside the special jounin. He looked at Iruka, torn between sympathy and amusement. He gave in to the latter when Iruka focused his gaze on the kunai, seemingly trying to stare it down for getting him into a fix.

In between fits of hilarity, the scarred man managed to voice out a few words to the academy teacher. "Accept your fate, Iruka."

Iruka growled and glowered at the group in front of him. "That's enough!" He snapped. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Genma took in a few deep breaths before he calm himself down. He looked at the chunin and had to bite his bottom lips to prevent himself from laughing again. He had no intention to incur the wrath of a very pissed Iruka.

When the laughter had subsided, Genma folded his arms and looked around at the group. "Well, if I remember it right, before we spin the kunai, I think Iruka opted for a dare." The rest nodded eagerly. Iruka growled again. He was beginning to hate this truth or dare game.

"And since that's the case, I think I have a wonderful dare for Iruka." Genma looked thoughtful as an evil smirk spread across his face. Iruka flinched. He was sure he will not like what was coming up.

"Well, Iruka." Genma propped himself on the table and leaned across to grin in the younger man's face. Iruka frowned and fought the urge to smack the jounin.

"What?"

"You know who Kakashi is, don't you?"

Iruka swallowed and nodded. He knew the infamous silver-haired jounin. He was Naruto's jounin sensei and squad leader. But other than that, he doesn't really know the jounin that well.

"Well, you know how people had always found him to be mysterious and detached. Perhaps we can do a little something about that." Genma paused for a moment. The others leaned in to listen to what he had to say. "My dare for you is to pull down Kakashi's mask, take a good look at his face and give him a deep and passionate kiss."

Iruka gawked as the others fell back laughing. He was certainly very sure that he hated the game now.

"What?!" Iruka managed to choke out. "That is impossible. Are you insane?" The moment the words got out, he regretted it. He should be well aware that there are no jounin who are sane in Konoha.

When Raidou finally settled down, he elbowed the senbon sucker. "I have to agree with Iruka, Genma. Your dare is a little impossible to achieve. First, with Kakashi's speed in flittering in and out and his tendency to disappear, I don't think Iruka stand any chance at all to grab him and perform the action. Secondly, I don't want to deal with a deadly jounin after our blood if he finds out that we are the ones behind the joke."

Genma mused for a moment before Kotetsu interrupted. "Fine. We will make it easier to achieve then. Iruka, just find Kakashi and tell him that you love him."

Iruka glared at the man and was very much tempted to strangle him.

"Kotetsu, I thought only jounin are insane. I didn't know you have joined their league." Iruka snarled. "Are you crazy? That's as good as asking me to dig my own grave. Who would want to tell a mentally unstable jounin that? And to top it off, all my life that I've known him, I don't think I even spoke past ten sentences with him."

Iruka huffed and continued. "He will most probably just eradicate me and come after the rest of you."

"You imagine too much, Iruka. Kakashi will not kill his own comrades. But frankly speaking, I think that dare is a little too simple. Finding a jounin, telling him that you love him and then disappearing out of sight isn't too much of a challenge." Genma chewed on his senbon absentmindedly as he thought about his options. Then he smiled.

"Well, I've got it. Iruka, you have to accept this, or else, accept your punishment and buy us dinner and drinks for one month." Genma grinned. Iruka flinched. He knew he was being cornered. Buying dinner is fine with him. But buying drinks for that bunch of drunkards was as good as telling him to file for bankruptcy for the rest of his life.

He sighed resignedly. "Fine. This better be good. What is it?"

"Well, Iruka, all you have to do is to ask Kakashi out for a date. And when I mean date, I mean a proper dinner, sightseeing, walking in the park and all." Genma grinned as he rolled the senbon in his mouth. "If you managed to kiss him, that's a bonus. We will buy you drinks for that. But if you don't, it's fine. And you have to do it within this week, or else you will have failed your dare all the same." He watched Iruka hesitate a little.

Iruka eyed the group around him, all of them anticipating his answer. He thought for a moment. Asking Kakashi out won't be that bad. He will just treat it as another conversation to ask about Naruto's progress. Sighing heavily, he gave in.

"Alright, I will do it."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The First Attempt

Chapter 2: The First Attempt

Iruka walked down the streets, wondering how he should phrase his sentences, so that Kakashi will not get the wrong idea when he asks him out. He was deep in his own thoughts when suddenly, Izumo nudged him.

"Iruka, look."

Iruka followed his friend's gaze and cringed. He didn't even have time to think. There, walking towards them was Hatake Kakashi, his target for the dare, with one hand shoved in his pocket and the other holding an orange book he was reading. He tensed as Izumo strode up and pulled him along.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei." Izumo greeted cheerfully. Beside him, Iruka was blushing and desperately trying to find a hole to hide. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading.

"Good afternoon, Izumo, Iruka-sensei." He eyed the two chunins in front of him. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Izumo grinned. Iruka gulped.

"Well, not for me. But Iruka-sensei here has something that he needs to ask you."

Iruka eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he turned to look at his friend. Izumo smiled cheekily before excusing himself from the scene. Kakashi watched the shorter man walked away and turned his attention back to Iruka.

"Well, what is it?" Kakashi drawled.

Iruka turned to look at the taller nin, his eyes still wide and his mouth opening and closing as his mind worked to form coherent sentences.

Kakashi looked at the academy teacher, who was doing a good job at imitating the goldfish. He smiled behind his mask.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright? Or are you just living up to your name? You look like a fish out of water. Or maybe I should say a dolphin out of water?" Kakashi asked, clearly amused now. Iruka immediately snapped his mouth shut at the teasing statement and glared at the jounin.

'_Let's just get this over and done with. It can't be that hard.'_

"Well, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka started and paused. Kakashi nodded and motioned for the chunin to continue. "Erm… Well, you know…. It's just that…. I wanted to….."

Kakashi waited patiently as the academy teacher fumbled with his words. Iruka took in a deep breath and cursed mentally.

'_Damn! This is harder than I thought. What the hell?'_

Iruka carefully plotted Izumo's death for getting him into this situation before he was even prepared. Then he plotted Genma's death for even suggesting the dare and then he decided that Kotetsu and Raidou should pay for it as well, for going along with the idea. He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot Kakashi was still standing in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka snapped back from his thoughts as he once again tried to find the right words to say.

"Erm… You know, Kakashi-sensei. It's such a fine day today." Iruka almost kicked himself as the silver-haired jounin nodded uncertainly, trying to figure out what the younger man wanted to say.

"Well, it's just that… You know…. I just wanted to ask….." Iruka's breath hitched as he mentally debated with himself.

'_Come on, Iruka. Just say it! You are almost there.'_

"I just wanted to ask….." Iruka took another deep breath and blurted out. "…… How is Naruto doing? Is he giving you any problems? Has he been performing alright in the missions?"

Iruka almost pulled his hair out in frustration. After all the stammering and debating, in the end, he just could not get the request across to the jounin.

Kakashi's visible eye curved into an arc. "That's a lot of questions you have, sensei. But I'm wondering why it took you so long to form it into coherent sentences." A small chuckle made Iruka blushed. "Well, Naruto is doing fine. And he won't be Naruto if he doesn't give problems. But he's getting better in completing the missions. At least he understands the concept of teamwork better now."

Iruka smiled nervously. "That's good to hear."

"Yes, it is. And he's striving hard to prove himself. Well, Iruka-sensei, if there's nothing else, I will make a move first. I need to see Sandaime on some matters."

Iruka nodded dumbly as he watched the copy nin walked away, his nose buried back in his book. When Kakashi was out of sight, he sighed heavily.

The first attempt.

Failed.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Attempt

Chapter 3: The Second Attempt

Iruka stared at his plate in contempt as Izumo sat beside him in the dango shop, scowling and complaining about the incident two days back.

"And I was thinking that Iruka would take the opportunity to fulfill his task and ask Kakashi out. I even excused myself, so that he wouldn't be tongue-tied with someone around. If I had known, I would stick around and made sure he popped the question."

"Shut up, Izumo. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of Kakashi." Iruka snapped, still annoyed at Izumo over the incident.

Genma chuckled as he took a sip of his tea. He set down the cup and looked at Iruka as he tried to fight off his amusement.

"You know, Iruka. It's already the third day. If you don't take action soon, you are going to lose the bet."

Iruka groaned and covered his face. "I know. Damn it! You guys are horrible."

There was another round of laughter around the table when Raidou nudged Genma in the ribs. Genma glanced up and a grin covered his face as he chewed his senbon lazily.

"Guys, look who's here."

Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu turned their heads towards the entrance. They stared for a moment as they watched the shop assistant hurried to tend to the new group who had just entered the dango shop. He cursed under his breath as he stared at the group which consisted of Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko.

Iruka almost choked when Izumo clapped him hard on the back. He glared at his friend, who was oblivious to his irritation as Kotetsu tried to stifle his laughter at the obvious discomfort and murderous glint in the tanned man's eyes.

The shop assistant ushered the group towards a table behind Iruka's and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Genma raising a hand in greeting when the other group acknowledged them.

Iruka turned back to his table and found Genma leaning across and studying his face. He inched back.

"What?"

"Now's your chance, Iruka. You don't get to catch Kakashi so easily. This meeting is a chance. Don't give it up."

"Stop that, Genma!" Iruka growled. "It's bad enough that I embarrassed myself in front of him. I don't want to go around making a spectacle of myself in front of his friends as well."

"It's not that bad, Iruka. If you are concerned about the rest, I can always help you pull Kakashi aside, so you can talk to him alone." Genma smirked. Iruka clenched his fist as he glared at the older man, daring him to try what he had suggested, and promising pain if he actually tried it.

Genma raised an eyebrow and snorted. He lifted himself from the bench and stepped away from the table, giving Iruka a brief glance, as if telling the academy teacher that he was up to the challenge. Iruka stole a glance behind him when Genma started walking towards the other group.

Kakashi and Asuma were talking intently while Anko was prodding her finger on the menu, as the waitress took her orders. Kurenai was studying the menu beside Asuma. He felt the sweat forming on his brow as Genma took another step towards the group.

"Hi guys." Genma grinned, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other fingering his senbon.

"Hi Genma." Asuma returned the greeting. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. The two kunoichis gave a brief nod before returning to the menu spread out in front of them.

"Busy lately? I haven't been seeing you around." Genma asked casually. Kakashi raised his eyebrow while Asuma smiled.

"Yeah. There are quite a fair bit of missions going around. We are out of the village pretty much. I'm heading out for another one later. Kakashi just came back from one."

Genma nodded in understanding. "But that would mean a pretty steady income flowing in. Isn't it? Lucky for you guys. I haven't even been out for missions much lately."

"Your turn will come soon. When there aren't enough shinobis going around accomplishing the missions, I'm sure Hokage-sama will rope in the tokubetsu jounin to deal with the demand." Asuma took a drink out from his cup. Genma leaned against the table lazily.

"That's true." Then he paused to glance at the mortified chunin sitting on the other table. "By the way, Kakashi, since you just came back from a mission, I'm sure you do have some time?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye in suspicions. "What's up?"

Genma shrugged. "Nothing's up. I just thought that if you have some time, Iruka would like to speak to you."

Kakashi stared at the honey-haired man, wondering if he should trust him. Asuma lit his cigarette as he shifted his glance between the smiling man chewing his senbon and the masked man, who looked like he was going to assume an attack position anytime. Anko and Kurenai looked on with interest.

"So what is it?" Kakashi finally sighed and asked. Genma signaled for him to follow. Kakashi frowned and push his seat back as he stood up.

Iruka felt himself stiffened when Genma brought the copy nin over to the table he was at. Kakashi took a seat in front of the teacher and stared at him. Iruka looked nervously at his friends who started to leave the table. Genma stood at a distance behind Kakashi, egging him on.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, what is it? Going to ask about Naruto again?" Kakashi eyed Iruka lazily.

"Erm, well…." Iruka stammered, as he tried to avoid all the eyes watching him expectantly. "It's just that……"

'_Come on, Iruka!'_

"I…. I just wanted to know if….. If…. You……" Iruka stuttered as his empty mind tried to find the right words to fit in. By now, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko were all watching, wondering what was going on. "If you…. You know…. Erm…. If you….."

"If I?" Kakashi's eyes arched in amusement. "What are you trying to say, Iruka-sensei. I don't think I can strike fear so much that you can't even form coherent sentences when talking to me."

'_Argh! What the hell? I can't even say it!'_

"Erm…. Well, Kakashi-sensei….. Do you think…." Iruka swallowed dryly. His heart pounded faster as he fidgeted in his seat.

Smiles were seen on the faces on his friends as Iruka stole a glance around the room.

"What I wanted to say is…. Erm…. Well…." Iruka swallowed again. He spoke again before his mind could process anything.

"I know Team 7 is out on a mission without you. What I wanted to say is do you think they will be fine on their own?" Iruka licked his dry lips as he heard the silent groans from his friends.

Kakashi stared in surprise for a minute before he scratched the side of his head. "Well, I don't think it's much of a problem. It's just a D-rank mission to help out at the farm. You worry too much, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka laughed nervously as he rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose. "Well, I can't help it. They are all my students and they have just graduated from the academy. Especially Naruto. You know how much of a trouble-maker he can be."

"Well, don't worry about it." Kakashi stood up and patted the chunin on his shoulder. Iruka tensed at the contact. "They are old enough and capable enough to take care of themselves." The older man straightened himself.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, I need to go and submit my report. I will see you around." Kakashi's visible eye curved into an arc as he smiled at the blushing chunin. He waved a little and stepped away from the table. Asuma met him halfway as they walked out of the shop together.

Iruka could almost feel his friends' glares and scowls at him as he bowed his head in defeat.

Anko glanced at them. "Something here that we should know?" Kurenai raised her eyebrow.

Genma shook his head. Raidou shrugged. Izumo and Kotetsu looked away.

Iruka groaned.

The second attempt.

Failed.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Attempt

Chapter 4: The Third Attempt

Iruka glared daggers at the snickering group around him. He took another swipe of the beer and scowled.

"Na, Iruka. It's the fourth day. If you can't get Kakashi out on a date in three days' time, you know what that means don't you?" Izumo rubbed his hands in glee.

"Why don't you just give up now? It can save you the agony, the embarrassment and the awkwardness and benefit us in the process." Kotetsu laughed. The rest cheered, thinking about the one month's worth of free flow alcohol that they will be getting if Iruka decide to give up on the dare.

Iruka's face darkened. "Never! I've already embarrassed myself twice. It would be stupid to give up now if I have already gone through so much trouble." He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and gulped down the rest of the beer. "I've got to go now. Need to prepare for the class tomorrow."

Before anyone could say a word, Iruka had slipped out from the bar stool and headed out of the pub.

The mission room was quiet, save for the rustling of papers and the flipping of scrolls. Genma tapped the table impatiently as he watched Iruka and Izumo work briskly over the paper work. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he pushed his chair back and stood up. He paused for a moment to think before stomping over to Iruka's table.

"So, what's your take now?" He looked down at the tanned chunin working hard at his desk. Iruka frowned at being disturbed and glared at him.

"What?"

Genma pulled a chair and sat down in front of the academy teacher. "You know what I'm talking about. The dare."

"What about it?"

Genma snorted. "You still got a choice. Give up or try again? Of course, for my benefit, I would rather you choose the former. But for the sake of entertainment, I would recommend you choose the latter."

Iruka scowled as he eyed his friend. "I'm already embarrassed enough as it is the other day trying to broach the topic. At least let me have enough time to think of how I should properly bring it across. And besides, he's out for a mission now. I haven't been able to catch him yet. And Genma," Iruka paused as his friend grinned at him. "Stop watching my antics as an entertainment." The chunin snapped and went back to his work.

Genma shrugged and turn to walk back to his table when Izumo strode into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Guess who I saw on my way here?"

Iruka groaned. He didn't want to know.

"I know! Kakashi, isn't it?" Kotetsu chuckled. Iruka felt an urge to throw a kunai at him.

"Of course." Izumo nodded, a little too happily. "Iruka, don't say that we are not helping you. Grab your chance now. He should be here in a moment to submit his mission report."

"That is not helping me, Izumo." Iruka growled. "The only way you can help me is at least to let me have some peace and not keep asking me to ask Kakashi out for a date. How the hell do I even broach the subject of asking Kakashi out for a date?"

The copy nin chose at that moment to enter the mission room with his genin team. Everyone paused. Iruka felt doomsday creeping nearer as he stared at the silver-haired man who had he's face buried in his book and his three genins trailing behind him, talking excitedly. For heaven's sake. He had just shouted at Izumo and had inadvertently revealed the fact that he was supposed to ask the copy nin out for a date. How would Kakashi take it?

Kakashi looked up when he felt the solemn atmosphere. He glanced at the people in the room. "Sorry. Did I disturb something?"

Iruka swallowed hard as his friends immediately turned on their back and concealed the laughter threatening to spill out from their throats. He managed a shaky greeting.

"Hi…. Erm……. Kakashi-sensei. Back from your mission?"

Kakashi arched his eyebrow as he dropped the mission report on the table. Before he could return the greeting, a bundle of orange pushed past him and straight up to the desk.

"Iruka-sensei! I tell you. Today at the mission, I was really awesome. You know, I actually kick those bandits' butts……."

Iruka stared down at the rambling genin, barely registering what the young boy was saying. His mind was in turmoil and overflowing with embarrassment. He stole up a glance at Kakashi, who was looking at Naruto blankly. He looked past the jounin to see his friends gesturing wildly, asking him to go for it. He sighed and turned his attention to Naruto for a brief moment.

"Erm….. Yes. That was fabulous, Naruto. Well, do you think you could give me a minute before continuing? I….. I need to talk to…… Kakashi-sensei." The blond looked up at his teacher in confusion for a minute before he shrugged.

"Alright."

Iruka sighed in relief and looked up at the silver-haired jounin who was looking on with interest.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think…… We can talk for a minute? Erm….. You know….. In private." Iruka swallowed hard.

Kakashi eyed him and contemplated for a moment before nodding his head slowly. He looked at the three kids in front of him. "Wait for me here. I will be back in a while." With that, he turned and walked out of the mission room.

Iruka clasp his clammy palms behind his back as he followed the older man out. Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu looked at them thoughtfully as they made their way out of the room.

Once out of earshot, Iruka got ready to say something. "Erm…. Kakashi-sensei. I was just thinking you know…. Well….. It's just that….."

Kakashi watched the younger man for a while before leaning his frame on the wall. From the past experiences, he knew he would have to wait for a moment before the chunin can actually get a clear sentence out.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka tried again. "You know… Erm…. I have this problem."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Now this was interesting. He waited patiently as the younger man pushed on.

"Erm……You know, Kakashi-sensei……" Iruka took in a deep breath as his face flushed up. "I wanted to know if you are…. Arh….. Erm……Free – "

"Kakashi-sensei!" A sudden shout from behind Iruka made him jumped and disrupted his train of thoughts. Kakashi whipped his head around with mild irritation in his single eye. Iruka turned his head in shock.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The blond boy stomped over. "Are you done yet? You are taking so long to just say something. We are still waiting for your debrief. Hurry up! We are hungry!" Behind the boisterous young boy, his two team mates just scowled in disdain at their team mate.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi frowned. "Give me a minute more." He turned back to the tanned teacher. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei, you were saying something?"

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, stunned for a minute. The courage he had managed to pluck up a minute ago was deflated by the interruption from Naruto. Then again, he felt thankful for it. No matter how much he wished to, he realized that he just can't open his mouth to talk about it. He sighed resignedly.

"No, it's nothing, Kakashi-sensei. We will talk another day." Iruka forced a bright smile.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi folded his arms as he looked at the chunin.

"Yes. Erm….. It's nothing important. I just erm…. Want to ask you something about…. Er….. You know…. Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Yes, that's it. Nothing important." Iruka muttered, feeling his face heating up. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to finish up my work in the mission room."

Without waiting for a reply, Iruka turned and hurriedly retreat back into the safety of his desk.

Kakashi watched the hastily retreating figure in slight confusion and thought about the sentence which he had overheard Iruka shouting before he entered the mission room. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what Iruka intended to ask him.

Then he shrugged and turned towards his genin, motioning them to follow as he left the mission office. Iruka can't possibly be trying to ask him for a date. He must have heard wrongly. After all, the chunin had just wanted to ask something regarding his two friends. Maybe pry into their personal affairs or something. That had to be right, isn't it?

* * *

Genma looked at his friend, as the chunin made his way back to his desk slowly.

"So how was it? Did you manage to ask?"

Iruka shook his head miserably. He was on the verge of giving up. Genma groaned. Izumo laughed. Kotetsu cheered.

The third attempt.

Failed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Give Up?

Chapter 5: Give Up?

Iruka couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to come up with an idea on how he should bring the topic across to Kakashi smoothly. He was even beginning to doubt his intelligence at getting so restless over a stupid game. Finally, two hours before he was due to wake up, he drifted off into a fitful rest.

He woke up the next morning and slammed down on his alarm to stop the incessant ringing and dragged himself off the bed to prepare for the day. As he looked into the mirror in his bathroom, he groaned. He knew that having to get Kakashi to go on a date in two days' time is almost a mission impossible. And to top it off, he looked horribly pale that morning due to the lack of sleep.

By the time Iruka left his house for the academy, he was already seriously considering Kotetsu's offer from the previous night. Three failed attempts should be hinting at him to already give up. Perhaps giving up now would do him good. He had even begun calculating how long he would need to file for bankruptcy if he were to lose the challenge.

* * *

Iruka flipped through another scroll. The mission room was about to close. Kotetsu and Izumo had left an hour earlier to run some errands for the Hokage and Iruka was the only one left. He glanced up at the clock and noted that there was five minutes left before his duty ended.

His day hadn't gone on too well. Izumo and Kotetsu had not stopped reminding him about the consequences if he was not able to get Kakashi on that date. He had to exercise all his self control to stop himself from driving a kunai into his two friends.

He sighed exasperatedly as he finished up the last of the scrolls. He was almost sure that he had no chance of winning the dare. He gathered up the scrolls and headed to the backroom to file it. Perhaps, he could start thinking about how he should tell Sandaime to assign him more missions, so that he will have more income to sustain the additional burden he was going to get.

The moment he stepped into the backroom, he heard someone sliding the front door open and entering the mission room. He frowned. The mission room was already closed. Setting down the scrolls, he headed out to the front room.

"Sorry, but the mission room –"He paused when he realized who it was.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei, I'm here to submit my report." Kakashi gave a half wave. Iruka gaped as he examined the man in front of him. Kakashi's silver hair was disheveled. There was a long tear on his left sleeve and Iruka could distinctly see blood oozing out from a wound hidden under the torn material. The flak jacket was stained with dirt and blood.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital to get your wounds examined."

Kakashi took a look at his arm before looking back. "Maa…. It's just a small cut. I will patch it up when I reach home." He waved the crumpled report in front of Iruka. "Hokage-sama needs this report tomorrow morning. So I thought I had better come and submit it now."

Iruka shook his head as he walked forward and took the report from the jounin. Then he pulled the jounin towards one of the chairs.

"Sit down."

Kakashi looked at the chunin strangely. "What?"

"I said sit down. I will patch your wound for you."

"That wouldn't be necessary, Iruka-sensei. I can always –"

Iruka gave him a glare and Kakashi decided it was best to keep quiet. He shrugged and took his seat in the chair offered. Iruka headed into the backroom and came out a while later with a medic kit.

Kakashi watched as Iruka slowly rolled up the torn sleeve and disinfect the wound. After he had applied the medication over, he gently wrapped the cut with the bandage.

"There. It's done. Are there any more wounds on you?" Iruka stepped back and examined the jounin for other visible wounds. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nah…. That was the only one. I was careless and got nicked by a kunai." Kakashi rolled his sleeve down and stood up. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

"What about Naruto and the rest? Are they alright?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Don't worry. They weren't on this mission."

Iruka sighed in relief and smiled and then nervousness hit him when he realized that this could be a chance for him to still win the game. He stared at the jounin, debating whether he should pop the question.

'_If I ask him, and he said yes, then I will win the stupid dare. But what if he said no? Not only will I lose the bet, but it will be so awkward for me to face Kakashi again. But then, it's just a dinner, isn't it? He won't seriously think of it as a date. I just have to pull it off right. Damn, what are the chances of it?'_

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" Kakashi looked at the chunin worriedly, as the younger man stared at him and swallowed hard subconsciously.

Iruka snapped from his reverie. He blushed. He hadn't realized that he was staring so hard at the other man, that Kakashi was feeling uncomfortable.

"Erm…… Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that." Iruka mumbled. Then he sighed.

'_Forget it. I don't think I can do this.'_

Kakashi nodded slowly as he turned to leave. Iruka watched him despondently. And then Kakashi paused at the doorway and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Say, Iruka-sensei, you done with your work in the mission office?"

Iruka looked at the other man and answered almost absentmindedly, still lost in the turmoil of his failure. "Yeah. Almost."

Kakashi smiled. "That's good then. Shall we go for dinner later?"

Iruka wondered how many times his jaw had dropped in front of the copy nin ever since he accepted the dare. He stared at Kakashi and felt a shiver ran down his spine. He took in a deep breath. He could hardly believe it. So maybe Lady Luck had decided to shine on him again.

"Well, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Iruka recovered from his trance and managed a smile. "Sure."

Kakashi nodded briefly. "Well, you go ahead with your work. I will come back here for you in half an hour's time."

Iruka watched as the jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke. He rubbed his temple as he turned to the backroom to finish up his filing.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

Genma and Raidou were drinking in the pub when someone came running up to them and crashed right into Genma, just as the jounin lifted the glass of drink to his mouth.

"What is it?" Genma frowned, irritated, as he tried to clean off the spilt alcohol on the front of his flak jacket.

"Iruka is going for dinner with Kakashi." Izumo managed to gasp, in between his panting.

Genma immediately set his glass down and looked at the two out of breath chunins. Raidou just stared at them, his hand holding on to the glass of sake, which will never make it to his lips.

"Are you kidding me?" Genma managed to choke out. "You mean he actually managed to ask that arrogant jounin out?"

Izumo and Kotetsu nodded. "We just saw them a minute ago heading towards Shushuya."

Genma was thoughtful for a moment before a smirk slowly formed on his lips. "Oh my, I never would have thought. This is really going to be fun." He chuckled as he took another swipe of his drink and rolled the senbon in his mouth. "What say you guys that we go and spy on them a little?"

The rest just gave him grins as Genma paid the bill for the drinks and led the way out of the pub eagerly.

* * *

Iruka stared nervously at his food, fidgeting in his seat as the jounin in front of him looked on, amused.

"Iruka-sensei, I asked you out to eat dinner. Not stare at the dinner. Don't worry, it's very well-cooked." Kakashi teased. Iruka felt himself blushing as he picked up the fork and started to eat his noodles.

His mind was whirling. He was still surprised that the copy nin had asked him out for dinner. Somehow, by chance or by luck, that had saved his pocket from burning a hole. Now, all he had to do was to invite Kakashi for some light activities after dinner and he would have completed his dare.

But even now, with the jounin taking the first step and sitting in front of him, he was still unable to bring up the topic of going for a walk around the park after dinner.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright? You look distracted." Kakashi stared at the chunin, concerned, as he took a drink from his glass.

"Huh? Erm… Yeah. I'm fine." Iruka mumbled as he shoved another forkful of noodles into his mouth.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, do you have something to tell me?" Kakashi eyed the chunin intently. Iruka felt his face heating up.

"Erm…. No. Not really." Iruka managed a weak smile. Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka-sensei, if there is anything, you can just speak your mind. I'm not that difficult a person to talk to." Kakashi paused for a minute and continued. "You know, it was so apparent those last two times that we meet that you had something you wanted to ask. And it is definitely not concerning Naruto. And that time when we met in the mission room, are you sure you wanted to enquire about Asuma and Kurenai? I don't think they have anything that is concerning you."

Iruka swallowed dryly. Had he been so obvious?

"I thought that the reason you couldn't bring yourself to ask was because there were too many people around. That is why I asked you out for dinner today and thought it may be easier for you to talk when there are only the two of us."

Iruka set down his fork and tugged at his hair nervously. That was it. He knew he had to tell. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure how to best bring it across to the copy nin.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I don't mean anything." Iruka mumbled. "It's just that, I didn't know how to bring it across without making you misunderstand the meaning of it."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. But he waited for the chunin to continue.

"Well, you see, it all began with this irritating game last week." Iruka blushed. He was sure that the jounin thought it was foolish of Iruka to get all bothered over a game. But Kakashi showed no expression. "I was well… Erm… Dared by Genma. To ask you out for a date." Iruka said quickly as the blush on his face darkened while Kakashi tried to keep his visible eye from widening in surprise.

"A dare?" Kakashi blinked twice, trying to make sure that he heard right. Iruka nodded dumbly.

"A dare. It was just one of those weekly gatherings we were at and the usual game that we played, just to make a fool out of each other and see how far we can bring it." Iruka focused his gaze on his plate of food as he kicked himself mentally. "And if the person didn't complete what he is being asked of, he would have to treat the rest in the group a whole month's worth of dinner and alcohol." Iruka chewed his lips as he wondered how long more he had to live for making a fool out of the copy nin.

But Kakashi let out a soft chuckle. "So that was it?"

And it was Iruka's turn to be surprised. He looked up at the older man, his brown eyes wide in shock. He had expected Kakashi to be infuriated to be dragged unknowingly into the dare. And a stupid one at that.

"I'm not angry, if that's what you are thinking." Kakashi leaned back into his seat, as the teacher sat opposite him, gaping. "But I'm surprised that you can't even open your mouth to explain the situation and ask me out."

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka frowned. "It's not every day that I go around asking people out for dates. And we barely know each other. That's even weirder." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, so that was what you were trying to ask me. And I was thinking that there were some serious issues between us that needed sorting out." Then Kakashi laughed. "Or even the possibility that you were trying to confess your love for me."

Iruka choked and glared at the jounin. "That's not funny, Kakashi-sensei. Try putting yourself in my shoes."

Kakashi shrugged. "I wouldn't have any problems opening my mouth to ask people out. But in the first place, I wouldn't even participate in this childish game."

Iruka's face flushed up in embarrassment and anger. "Well, sorry then that I was childish."

"Maa……. Iruka-sensei, it's just a joke. Don't take it too seriously." Kakashi said, with a twinkle in his single eye. "Well, I guess it all make sense to me now. So I didn't hear it wrongly in the mission room. You were trying to ask me for a date."

Iruka choked on the drink. He blushed. "So you heard it?"

Kakashi nodded. "Of course. You were shouting it for the whole world to hear. I was pretty much surprised that those three kids didn't catch it. But then again, they were probably too busy arguing." Iruka's felt his face heating up when Kakashi laughed.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, by the way, have you noticed?" Kakashi's voice went a notch lower.

"Huh?" Iruka stared at the silver-haired nin, utterly confused.

Kakashi leaned slightly across the table and spoke in a low voice. 'We've been stalked. Don't turn your head. But your bunch of friends is four tables down from ours and trying to listen in on what we are saying."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat, amused. "They seem to be taking this game as seriously as you do. I can't believe Genma and Raidou are so into it too. Looks like being Hokage's assistants are easy work."

Iruka cursed under his breath at the copy nin's teasing. He picked up his fork and continued eating, trying to keep his eyes away from Kakashi's intense gaze.

Kakashi eyed the nervous chunin for a moment as he pulled his mask down and shove food into his mouth. Then he smiled.

"Na, Iruka-sensei, tell me. What does this dare constitutes?"

Iruka looked up from his food and stared for a moment before he replied. "Erm…. Well…. According to Genma, a dinner, sightseeing and a walk in the park."

"That's all?" Iruka blinked uncertainly before he nodded hesitantly. He decided to opt out of telling the jounin about the bonus which Genma had suggested.

"Well, finish your dinner then, sensei. We are heading somewhere after this." Kakashi grinned from under his mask as Iruka looked at him, confused.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Uncompleted Dare

A/N: This is the last part for Truth or Dare: Dare. I'm starting work on the sequel, which will take on a continuation from here. But it will be on the Truth this time. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and enjoy.

Chapter 7: Uncompleted Dare

"Kakashi-sensei, where is this place?" Iruka stared in awe at the sight before him. They were on a cliff overlooking the whole of Konoha. Under the moonlight and stars, the brightly lit village looked like a beautiful scene out of a fairytale.

"It's a cliff." Kakashi chuckled. Iruka turned away from the scene and glared at him.

"Maa…… Iruka-sensei. Chill it. I'm just joking. But this is really a cliff. And a beautiful one at that. I think hardly anyone ever discover this place."

"I think so. This place is so untouched and undisturbed. I didn't know this place even existed."

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't think many people do. This place is far from the main gate. People don't usually take notice of it. But it's a good place to watch the sunset and the night scene." Kakashi sat down on the ground and motioned for Iruka to join him.

Iruka plopped down beside him, drew his knees up and propped his elbows on his knees as he cradled his chin in his hands. "How did you know about this place?"

"Back in the ANBU days. I chance upon this place during one of those times when I return from a mission. Since then, I've been paying visits here. It's a nice place to relax and read my book."

Iruka shot him a dry look. "That porn you always carry around, you mean?"

Kakashi laughed. "Sensei that really shouldn't be coming out from you." Iruka snorted and turned back to the scene laid out before him.

Iruka had no idea how long they sat there, just watching the sky and the village in comfortable silence. He was so drawn into the calming atmosphere that he hardly noticed when the jounin stood up.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei."

"Huh?" Iruka turned to the other man, dazed. He looked up and suddenly felt his voice caught in his throat.

Kakashi hovered over him, loose strands of hair falling over his hitai-ate. His hands were shoved into his pocket and he was standing in his usual slouch. The moonlight reflecting off the silver hair and pale skin made the jounin looked almost surreal.

Iruka gulped. He had never noticed Kakashi to be this appealing.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka snapped out from his thoughts as Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He blushed and turned away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"What…. What is it?" Iruka managed a reply as he pushed himself off the ground, avoiding the copy nin's gaze.

There was a momentary pause before Kakashi answered. "We should get going. It's going to get cold pretty soon."

Iruka nodded briefly and walked off quickly, with his head bowed down.

Kakashi watched the hastily retreating chunin and felt his lips tugged upwards.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing here?" Iruka looked around at his surroundings, dimly lighted by street lamps. His face faulted when he realized that the park was filled with couples.

"To finish up your quest." Kakashi's single eye arched into an arc as he beamed at the shocked chunin.

Iruka blinked at the older man. "Come again?"

"You said it, didn't you? Dinner, sightseeing and a walk in the park. We did the first two. So now, it's the last item."

"It's not funny, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka frowned.

"It's not meant to be a joke. So of course it's not funny." Kakashi smiled. "Come on, let's finish this up, or else you are going to disappoint your audience."

"Audience?"

"Yes. They have been following us ever since we left the restaurant." Iruka turned and looked discreetly at the direction which Kakashi was motioning at and felt a faint chakra signal emitting from behind the bushes. He sighed.

"Let's go then."

Kakashi turned and walked after the chunin. He was starting to think that perhaps, he should thank Genma for coming up with that little dare.

* * *

Iruka stretched himself as he walked out of the park with Kakashi following closely behind him. He turned around and grace the copy nin with a small smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. For you know…… Helping me out."

Kakashi shrugged. "That's nothing. I've enjoyed myself anyway."

"Yes. But it save me from having to buy those drunkards drinks for a month. That's a big help you've given me." Iruka blushed.

Kakashi thought for a moment before he smirked. "Hmm…… I wouldn't know about that. Since I don't think you actually fulfill the conditions for the dare."

Iruka stared at Kakashi, not understanding the meaning behind it.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, if you think about it, the dare states that you have to ask me out for a date. But it seems I was the one who ask you out. So technically, you have failed the dare."

Iruka frowned. Surely the great copy nin wasn't going to go gritty over details?

"What are you trying to say, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi leaned in closer, much to the younger man's surprise. "Well, you owe me a date, Iruka-sensei. To make up for what you were supposed to ask for this dare, but never brought it across."

Iruka's face instantly flushed.

"But…… But……." Once was awkward enough for Iruka. He wasn't going to try it a second time. He was even thinking of swearing off the game from his life to avoid such ridiculous situations in the future.

"No excuses, sensei." Kakashi leaned in until his face was but a mere inch away from Iruka. The academy teacher gulped and tried to back away. But Kakashi reached out a hand and held him still.

"And sensei, here's a bonus for you. No date is complete without it." Kakashi grinned and tugged down his mask.

Iruka felt himself stiffened when Kakashi's lips met his. The kiss was brief, but it was enough to send waves of shock into the tanned chunin's body. Before Iruka could even recover his senses, Kakashi had already stepped back, with his mask back in place.

"Well, I will see you around, Iruka-sensei. Don't make me wait too long. Good night." Kakashi winked and turned away, pulling his book out of his weapons pouch as he strolled down the streets.

Iruka stood there in complete shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Behind the bushes, four gaping faces looked at each other.

"He….. He kissed Iruka." Kotetsu tried to get his mind to work.

"Did you see his face?" Izumo blinked a few times.

"No. Iruka hid the view." Genma scowled.

"So what's the verdict now?" Raidou frowned.

Genma sighed and shifted away from the bushes. The rest followed.

"Well, much as I hate it, he completed the dare. Though I can't imagine why Kakashi would kiss him. But anyway," Genma grinned. "That was pretty good entertainment."

* * *

Iruka slowly gathered back his wits as he tried to make his body move. He wasn't even aware when the faint signal of chakra which had been following him the entire night had disappeared. As he started his walk home, he was only conscious of two things.

The first was the kiss. He could still feel the feel of the other man's lips on his. And he was definitely sure he hadn't mention anything about it to the copy nin.

The second thing he was clearly aware was that……

His mission for the dare is far from over.

* * *


End file.
